


Path of Friendship & Love

by JulietWayne



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker met [Name] [L name] back when they we're little. What happen after 3 years that they've spent apart?<br/>[ Peter Parker x r e a d er ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely readers; Welcome!   
> I just have a few things to say before you read the next chapter(s)   
> This Peter Parker x reader will contain spoilers for the second movie.   
> This specific story will be taken place at the end of the  
> The amazing spider-man 2 when Peter is going to university. 
> 
> Also, this is not a set story, it's more like a one shots / mini chapters   
> about him and [Name] ( which is you guys )   
> I thought I'd let you guys know because just in case same chapter   
> doesn't fit the last one because this booklet is more like one shots about   
> Peter /Spider man. 
> 
> Hence, the 20 chapters.   
> But another than that... I hope you enjoy and please   
> feel free to comment and like, if you want!   
> enjoy! <3

Peter Parker always get bullied for no reason. He’s always the quiet and shy child but he never understands why nobody wants to be friends with him. One day, Peter was on his way to the park in hoping to make friends. He is 15 years old and some of the kids think that he’s nobody, until Ryan pushed him to the ground again.

“What are you doing here baby Peter?” Ryan said in a teasing matter.

“I’m here to make friends so leave me alone Ryan” Peter had enough and he is putting his foot down. Ryan got pissed at because Peter is talking back to him. So instead, he pushed him again, “What are you going to do about it Peter?”

“Hey! Pick somebody your own size” a girl around Peter’s age with [hair color] [hair length] is glaring at Ryan. As if looks could hurt Ryan he would long gone.

“Oh look Peter’s girlfriend is here to the rescue him. Is your girlfriend fighting your fights now” Peter told himself that he would never cry in front of this bully. The girl stomps her way in front of Ryan and pushes him away from Peter.

“You’re just being a big mean head, are you? Why don’t you leave him alone?” Ryan laughed thinking that it’s so cute how this girl is pretending to be brave and strong.

“Did you just push me?”

“Yeah, I just did. Are you stupid or what?” she said. Ryan is angry and red as tomato. She’s embarrassed him in front of his friends. He did what other guys wouldn’t usually do. Hit her. He throw a punch at the girl’s face but only getting block by her hands and pushing him again. This time, it made him lose his balance.

“Why you little brat!” he raised his voice at her but she didn’t even flinch. She has her fighting stance. Ryan got up and throwing another punch at her. This time, she used his force that he gave her and returning it back to him by punching him enough that it knock him off his feet. Peter blinked several times, he thought that he was blinking to fast that he missed out on everything.

“You’re such a freak” Ryan stood up quickly but the girl pretend to attack him which sends him away running. The girl yelled after, “I will hunt you!” then she laughs so hard that she snorted; she turn to Peter and offer her hand. “Are you okay?” he didn’t say anything; he just took her hand and nod.

“You’re not much of a talker are you?”

“I—I didn’t know… how did you that?” the girl raised her eyebrows at him “That… oh! My Uncle taught me how to do it. Its self defense, it’s not suppose to hurt anyone but I just used it just to scare him away”

“Oh... well thank you” the girl look at him curious.

“You’re not scared of me?” Peter shook his head and look at her [eye color]

“Why would I be? You just help me with Ryan” something in the girl’s face light up and she smiled brightly. She grab his hand into hers, “That’s awesome! A lot of kids are usually scared of me because I can fight and they don’t like kids like that”

“Well, I think you’re cool!” said Peter smiling at her. “My name is Peter by the way. Peter Parker”

“Nice to meet you Peter” she smile “My name is [Name]. [Name] [L Name]”

“Are you here by yourself?” she finally let go of his hand. Peter look around and there was no one that seem to know [Name]

“Yeah, it’s just me. My Aunt and Uncle are looking for houses here. I have a cellphone and I told them I’ll be around. But… I guess I went too far” she said getting worried.

“Well… I guess you can come over at my house. My Aunt and Uncle are home. I can introduce you” [Name] and walk home with Peter. They reach Peter’s house without any keys, they just walk inside.

“Aunt May! Uncle Ben! I’m home” a lady about [Name] Aunt’s age walk in and greet Peter and kiss his forehead.

“Where have you been mister? We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Aunt May said. She finally notices [Name] standing shyly behind Peter.

“And who is your new friend?” she smiled warmly at the girl.

“This is [Name], she’s my new friend. She accidentally wonders off to far from her Aunt and Uncle. So, I thought she can stay with us for a while?” Aunt May look worried but agreed to Peter’s idea.

‘Why don’t you make yourself at home, [Name]. Do you have your Uncle or Aunt’s number?” [Name] nod and took her cellphone out of her small brown bag.

“I do, I guess I should call them” she said sheepishly “Hi Uncle Hershel. I’m alright, don’t worry. Yes, I did. Alright. Where am I? uhhh, I made a new friend. He’s name is Peter!” she said excitedly and she continue to talk on the phone “He’s Aunt is here. Alright, I’m sorry Uncle”

“Uhm, my Uncle was wondering if he can talk to you” she said to Aunt May.

A few hours passed Peter and [Name] were watching TV and playing some board games and ending up laying at the carpet, side by side listening to music and talking to each other.

“Do you live here [Name]?” Peter asked

“No, I live at [home place]. Aunt Lori told me that they are looking for houses here. So maybe, I’ll move here”

“Really?” Peter said with a hint of hope. [Name] nod as she look at the ceiling; she like hanging out with Peter, he doesn’t make fun of her just because she can fight. Other kids never like that and she doesn’t understand why.

Two weeks has passed, Peter spends most of his time hanging out with [Name]. They would talk endlessly, play games and watch TV. She would even show him a few moves that he can use if they were hurting him. It was something he has to get used to but he got it eventually… with a little bit of practice. Two weeks has passed; it was time for [Name] to go. Her Aunt and Uncle pick up [Name] from Peter’s house. They also got really close to Uncle Ben and Aunt May, they were really helpful in hoping that they can find a place to live in New York one day. Peter was trying his best to stay happy for his friend but it wasn’t working since [Name] was in a verge of crying.

“Now, now sweetie. No need to cry, you’ll see Peter one day” [Name] nod and look at Peter. She gives him a big hug, “I’ll miss you Peter”

“I’ll miss you too [Name]. You’ll always be my best friend” he said as he hugs her back.

“Mine too” they exchange address so they can write letters to each other. Goodbye is always the hardest thing for Peter. Just like how he said goodbye to his parents. But he believes they will see each other soon, at some point they would. He would always hold this friendship in his heart.

One year passed, the letters keep on coming. [Name] and Peter like it, they like writing to each other and always telling each other their day or week. Sometimes, they would even call each other when they are allowed too. [Name] never felt so happy having a friend like him. Two years passed, the letters were more slowly now but only because the technology also started to expand and they become more engulf with their school work and plans but none the less, they would never forget each other. The third year pass and there wasn’t any mails, calls or emails at all. They wonder what happen to them. They are now both 18 years old and just finished high school. Another year passed and Peter started to date Gwen and [Name] is just busy with art and her martial art lessons. One day, Peter was thinking after all his been through… he thought of [Name]. Looking around her a piece of paper that says her home address and email address. He thought of writing to her but how long until she gets his letter from the mail? Does she even live at the same place? Thinking of emailing her, he opened up his laptop.

[Name],  
It’s been a while… sorry if I haven’t been writing at all. I hope, you still remember me. It’s Peter.  
He stared at it for a while; thinking if this is good enough intro to his email. Then he continue

It’s been a crazy ride here in New York. I don’t know, if you still have the same email address but I thought it was worth a shot but if it is a same one. Hi.  
Your Friend,  
Peter Parker

The cursor was hanging upon the send bottom thinking if he really wanted to send the email. No longer wasting minutes or even hours, he pressed send. Peter took a deep breath and decides to just sleep it off. It’s been a long tiring day for him and stressing about an email is not on his list today. After, what it seems a few minutes; he heard a ‘ping’ in his laptop. He quickly got up from his bed, reading the email.

Peter,  
PEEEETTTTTERR Parker?  
Peter laugh as he can imagine her saying his name like that.

Indeed, it has been a while. It’s been crazy here as well. I will talk to you soon though? Take care of yourself.

Your friend also,  
[Name] [L name]

Peter was a bit upset that her email didn’t say much but at least she replied meaning that she still remember and has the same email. For the first time, Peter went to bed with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Peter**  
It’s been exactly 5 days, 8 hours, 10 minutes and 5 seconds since [Name] haven’t replied to him. She did mention that they will talk soon, so they will right? Peter couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that his long lost friend still remembers hi. Ever since Gwen pass away, it’s just been Aunt May and Peter. Besides his Spider-man duties, he hasn’t really been talking to anyone. Peter gathers all his school materials in his backpack that he needs for his first day of classes in University, along with his camera and hurry down to the kitchen.

“Good Morning Aunt May” he greets his Aunt and kissed her cheek. She notices something different about his nephew since last week. He looks more alive and happy in a way.

“Good Morning Peter, here’s your lunch for today. I’m working a shift today so I might be late. Don’t stay up too late alright?” Peter smile and grabbed his brown lunch bag from Aunt May.

“Sure thing but don’t work too hard” he said; she raised her eyebrows at him as he took a bit of his sandwich. “What’s gotten into you?” she asks. Peter look at his aunt with a confused look

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re so happy and… are you seeing someone?” Peter laughs and hugs her

“You’re the only woman in my life Aunt May” She laughs at him and playfully hit him in the arm

“Sure, whatever you say. Now go on, I don’t want you to be late for school” she said, pushing him out of the door.

“But I still have one hour before classes start” he replied

“It’s better early than late. I love you” Peter sigh and didn’t argue farther, “I love you too Aunt May”

Peter decided to take some random pictures of the school and different people since he has some time to kill. He doesn’t need to check where his classes are since he already knows them. He started to focus on different students walking around campus, while they are trying to reach their class destination. Peter peak through his camera and focusing the lenses, when he saw a familiar person. She has long [hair color] and she’s wearing [your style of clothing]. She seems to be looking at two pieces of paper and looking straight ahead.

“[Name]?” he whisper. He looked back up where she was standing but she move away from she was originally. He shook his head, thinking that he might be seeing things. He grabbed his backpack and started to follow the girl. Speed walking his way through the sea people, he tried his best not to lose sight of this mysterious look-a-like girl that he knew. But when he turn to the hallway where he thought he saw; she was no longer there. ‘Dang it’ he thought, running his hand through his soft brown hair. Checking his watch, he decided that he should start making his way to his class, “It might not even be her Peter” he said to himself. He turned back making his way to a set flight of stairs for his morning class. Suddenly, his spidey senses were acting up when he saw a girl falling from the stairs; as if it was in slow motion, he ran towards her catching her before she hit the hard ground.

**[Name]**  
“I can’t believe that I’m lost” [Name] said in defeat when she turns in the wrong hallway. She should have asked for directions rather than taking a map and just doing in on her own. Without looking up, she turns into another corner completely missing the stairs in front of her. She felt that there was no longer the ground but air. She was just waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came.

“Are you okay Miss?” someone ask her, she slowly open her [eye color] and meeting with a bright blue ones. He’s face look familiar almost like …

“Peter?”

**Peter**  
Peter just got in time and caught her without hurting herself; she has her eyes closed when he caught her.

“Are you okay Miss?” he ask, why does she look familiar? “Peter?” he heard her ask. His heart starts to beat faster. He slowly put her down and looks at her, studying her eyes and her face.

“[Name]?” Peter’s face light up like a kind at Christmas day. [Name] gasped and giving him a big hug.

“It is you! Look at you! I barely recognize you” she said, he was so shocked; he almost didn’t hug her back.

“[Name]! Me too… I—I… how… what are you doing here?” he ask as they pull away from the hug. She smiles brightly at him. She’s still the same person as she was 4 years ago. Smiling and laughing.

**[Name]**  
[Name] couldn’t believe it that she get to see Peter or in her case, caught her. She was hoping to surprise him by dropping by at his house since she still remember how to get there.

“We just moved in with Aunt and Uncle. I was actually going to surprise you” She explained. Peter smiled at her, “That’s great! Well first day of class and your getting yourself hurt. Still picking fight with somebody bigger than you?” [Name] laugh, she can’t believe he would mention that to her.

“No, I try not too but it’s hard you know” she teased, “I do need to get to class though. Can you help me?” he nods his head as he grabs the paper from her.

“Hey, I know where this is. It’s actually near mine. Come on. I’ll show you” They both rush to the classroom since they still have a long way to get there. [Name] did manage to get herself lost into the big school. They reach [Name]’s class just in time.

“Thanks Peter. I’ll see you later?” Peter couldn’t wait, “Sure, I’ll see you later. Oh, wait!” [Name] stops her tracks and turn back to him

“I don’t have your number”

**Peter**  
“Right, here” she hand him her phone, while they exchange numbers. He still couldn’t believe that [name] is standing in front of him. Maybe he’s dreaming and that his back in room while the world pass him by.

**[Name]**  
“It’s really nice seeing you again Peter. I’ll text you where we should meet?” he nods again while his voice fails to reply to her. She giggled since she knew that Peter is still the same, shy and not as talkative friend. She went inside to her class, leaving the stunned and unresponsive Peter.

**Peter**  
He pinched himself thinking that he might be dreaming, ‘Ouch. Nope not dreaming’ he smile and made his way towards his class.  
“YES!” he cheered in the hallway knowing that he has a lot of catching up to do with his long lost friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Peter**  
Peter was surprised that he was focus during his lectures; usually he would just space out and look out the window until class is over.

“Alright class. I will email you the next few assignments and due—“ Peter rushed out of the room, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He dialed [Name]’s number and letting it ring three times.

“Hello?” she answered the phone. Peter swallowed before answering

“Hi [Name]. I hope I didn't caught you at a bad time”

“it’s all good Peter. I just finished class for today. Where should we meet up?” Peter smiled.

“I know a café shop near here, it’s called Milk Model. I’ll meet you there?”

“Sure thing! I’ll see you there” They both hung up, both making their way to the café shop.

**Name]**  
[Name]’s lecture time is going by fast; she didn’t realize it was time to go until the instructor said that they will continue the lesson tomorrow. She gathered all of her art supplies and headed out the door. Peter called her telling her that they would meet at a place called Model Milk. She saw the place on the way to school about 5 minutes away from campus. Making her way to the café, she thought about the things that she wanted to ask him. Like, what classes his taking and if his seeing someone… not that she’s jealous. They’re just friends; I mean she would be happy to even meet his girlfriend.

Upon reaching the Model Milk, she heard a lady screaming and people running around in panic. She look around and saw a man with a mask. A yellow suit and he was laughing like maniac. He was flying towards [Name] but she quickly dodge him.

“Come here doll face” he said, [Name] run away from the guy with a yellow suit. She run faster, dodging his attack. 

**Peter**  
Peter started to sense danger and panic among the people. He heard a maniac laugh and started going after some girl. He followed were the new villain is chasing and saw [Name] running for her life.

‘No [Name]’ he run to the nearest alley and getting into his Spider-Man outfit.

**[Name]**  
[Name] trip on the fallen chair that she failed to notice, she scrapped her elbows and she hissed in pain.

‘Dang it’ she felt like someone lifted her up from the ground, she looked up and saw the yellow suit guy.

‘Well took you long enough doll face, I might need your help” she started to throw punches at him but the villain just laugh. “That’s cute, keep trying”

“Pick somebody your own size” [Name] looked up in one of building and saw another suited guy but this time, he is wearing blue and red. She thought that voice and that line sound really familiar.

“Just the spider that I’m looking for” the yellow suit man hit [name] in the head. Blackness consume her vision.

**Peter**  
“No!” [Name] fainted in his arms. He didn’t hesitate to attack.

**[Name]**  
“Miss? Miss? Are you okay?” [Name] opened her eyes and saw the guy with the red and blue suit, his mask was red that looks like a spider.

“Peter?” she mumbled as she sat up.

“No, sorry ma’am I’m spider-man” [Name] look at him and looked around they were at a alley way but she doesn’t know where.

“Where am I?” she start to panic. She forgot about meeting Peter. “Am I goodness! I have to met up with a friend and that got guy. He was—he was…”

"It’s okay, we’re okay. He’s gone now. You’re safe” Spider-Man helped her on her feet. She couldn’t stop staring at him. For some reason, she felt like she knew this masked man and his voice.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You got hit in the head, really hard” she shook her head and smiling at him slightly.

“I’m alright. I’m just tired and… I need to go back to Model Milk. I need to met up with my friend Peter” She said looking away from him.

“Alright, I’ll take you there. I’m Spider-Man” She doesn’t know that a hero like him existed.

“I’m [Name]”

“Now, hang on tight” He put his arms around her waist and they started swinging from building to building. Spider-Man dropped her off in front of the café and giving back her bag as well.

“Well, you stay safe now” She look around trying to look her Peter.

“Yes, Thank you Spider—“ she turn around and the masked man was gone. She spaced out for a few minutes until she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. She flinched and moved away, “Hey, hey. It’s me” Peter look at [name] with great concern.

“Peter” she said quietly. Her the longest time, she never felt so scared. This yellow suit guy just captured her and chasing in the street of New York and now, she just met a Spider-Man; confused she wanted to cry.

**Peter**  
Peter notice the distress coming from her [eye color] eyes. She looks so scared and confused. He gently grab her hand and pulling her closer to him, just close enough to see if she’s hurt.

“Are you alright? I saw Spider-Man drop you off here and—“ [Name] started crying. Peter panicked. He doesn’t know why she’s crying.

“I—I was taken by this guy… and I know…” she sob “I know, I shouldn’t be crying but I am. I guess, I was just worried about you and that—“

“Why would you be worried about me?” Peter ask pulling her into a hug.

“Because, I thought that guy was going to hurt me and then Spider—then Spider-Man save me. I don’t know I was just so confused” She said crying. Peter figure that it’s been a long day for [Name] and her first encounter with the Bizarro and Spider-Man got her all confused and scared.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. Come on, let’s get you home” They pull away and [Name] just nod. “Now, dry those tears away. It’s not good for you” she smiled slightly.

“Okay” Peter decide to walk [Name] which he realize, he wasn’t that far from his house. It’s around 3 blocks away.

“Here is it” she said saying a small green house. She wasn’t crying anymore and Peter was glad that she recovered quickly. Peter followed [name] through the front door, where they were greeted by her Aunt.

“Hi Auntie” she hug the older woman, “[name], welcome home. How’s first day of class?”

“It’s good aunt” Peter hid behind [name], he still remember how Aunt Lori looks like and she didn’t change at all after 4 years besides the wrinkle and stress line in her eyes but another than that, she’s still the same.

“Aunt Lori, do you remember Peter Parker?” Aunt Lori gasped and look at Peter.

“Peter? Look at you! You’re so grown up and handsome” Peter blush and smiled shyly.

“Hi Aunt Lori” he said. “I was wondering, if you have a small first aid kit”

“Why?” Aunt ask, “uh, she kind fell down and hurt her elbows” Lori frowned at [name]

“You’re always the clumsy one for someone who knows martial arts” Peter chuckled and followed [name] and Aunt Lori to the living room.

**[Name]**  
Peter was cleaning up her scrapped elbows and trying not to move around too much.

“[Name] please, hold still” Peter said to her for the third time.

“I know, I know but it stings though” she said. She watched Peter clean up her small injury. He looked so focused and serious. She thought, it was cute… but in a friendly way. [Name] shook her head, thinking that she might just got hit in the head really hard and now she started to think crazy thoughts just now.

“There, all done. I think you’ll survive” he teased her, “You shouldn’t bleed to death anymore” she rolled her eyes. After a few hours, Peter decided to make his way home, since it's getting late.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” Peter said and smiling at [Name]

“I’ll see you tomorrow Peter, have a goodnight” she said and hug him.

**Peter**  
Peter had a long day today and he was glad that [name] was safe. His heart dropped when he saw [name] was capture by Bizarro. He won’t let anything happen to her. Not what happen to… He shook his head and walk home, thinking what tomorrow has restored for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want to continue this!


End file.
